


Fireside Stories

by killsophia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cameo by Khadgar and Illidan, Ebon Blades ensembles, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsophia/pseuds/killsophia
Summary: The brave, the young, the seasoned, and the calculated. Stories told by the adventurers in Azeroth. Mainly focused and contained spoilers in Legion xpac.





	1. Leader of an Order

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and failed to write light-hearted things. Un-betaed.

Another night in the Filthy Animal. Umbiwa was dancing to some tauren's flute. A slow night, not even a patron to flirt with. 

A troll rolled in. Hair like fire ember, pale green skin, barely-there leather armour more appropriate as small clothes left not much imagination. And something with swirling energy around her knuckles.

The flute stopped. The tauren rise to her full height, warm brown eyes smiling.

"Cleo! I thought you got a room in Legerdemain." She eyed the shiny thing. "Is that your new weapon? Are you abandoning the art of healing?" She feigned a gape, one big hand covering her heart, and then grinned. "And what is this thing you're wearing?"

The troll blushed. She took off the fist weapons with a sigh, carefully put them down on an empty table, then tossed down the drink Umbiwa just thrust to her hands, flashing the barmaid a grateful smile.

"Through and through Ban-lu's fault, that's all ya need to know."

"Your talkative tiger?" The tauren snorted.

"One and only. Talks as much as a goblin trying to sell you suspicious inventions. I'm contemplating sending him to face the legion as the spearhead, maybe they'll try to kill themselves somehow to avoid the ultimate boredom."

The tauren was trying so hard to not laugh outrightly that some of her mead spilled. "Apparently I wronged Thisalee. I'll have to apologise to her."

"Your druid buddy does small talks. What Ban-lu does is gigantic speeches."

"Ban-lu? Xena, is your friend here the new grandmaster I heard about?" came Nomi's exciting voice from the kitchen.

"No!" "Yes!"

The table vibrated as Xena snickered.

"If only I didn't try to impress that bloody elf with my fist weapons," Cleo muttered, "but how could I know he's married?"

Even Uda the Beast barely stifled a laugh this time.

 

They finally settled down, both lying comfortably on the fur, faces lit by the crackling flames. Spices burning in the hearth, a warm fuzzy laziness bathed everyone in the inn, blocking the ever-present dreadfulness in the air these days. The tauren was humming a theme the Suramar harpers sometimes play, an ancient elven lament, alto eventually fading into a soundless prayer.

"I thought ya'd be back to the 'grove after the last battle. Such nice sleeping alcoves there. Didn't all ya druids like sleeping?"

Xena turned, half of her face hidden in the shadow. "I decided to stay as much as close to the front line. But Khadgar insisted upon teleporting us back to rest properly. He said we would be summoned if anything happened. Can't argue with him now he's back to the city himself. And the Netherlord personally promised me he would see to it." Her voice wavered. "But I sent all my druids back. They're exhausted after keeping vigil over the front gate of the tomb for several days straight. So many are injured. So much sorrow. In the grove they will find some much need peace. They're not adventurers like me and you." She fell silent for a while, turned again. "By the ancestors but your new weapon looks magnificent."

Cleo's face visibly brightened. And then as if remembered something, she sighed dramatically.

"Ya don't know the half of it. Ban-lu said as a grandmaster I'm expected to blend all the main expertises and create my own fighting style. I dunno anything other than kicking, so he suggested an artifact forged by the wind lord might help. But I still can't do much. Every time I tried the spirits splitting, I felt disoriented afterwards. Maybe I'll go down on the history as the grandmaster who doesn't understand anything other than healing."

The tauren chuckled.

"No need to beat yourself up. You're doing fine, really. An order leader is the one bringing the most hope even to this doomed shore, not the one with the best techniques. Do you think I'm more powerful than those who have been connecting to the dream for thousands years? " She sat up. "Until we're finished with the legion, nothing else matters. Right now at this moment, I guard the mother tree, and you heal the injured with mist; that's what we do. We must stay strong, my friend, body and soul."

They stared at the flickering flame, the tauren's eyes soft, the troll's lost in thoughts.

 

Xena broke the silence. "So what's the deal of your new armour style? Don't tell me Ban-lu talked you into this. You're lucky you're still of one piece now."

"Actually it's his daughter's idea. She said less clothing helps with the disorientation, a trick monks know for millenniums. It worked, to some degree. But I think going to the shores like this is too much risk. I've been running errands these days, to have a bit time to adjust." She cleared her throat. "And Kalec teased me, saying my namesake is a beauty of legend, and I'm being generous with said trait."

Xena covered her mouth, yet a rather indecent noise escaped. "That cheeky dragon. When will he understand how to flirt with young girls?"

"He's the most sane blue dragon I've ever met. But still a blue dragon." The two friends giggled. "I prefer the elven prince any day, if I have to choose."

The tauren shot her an amused look. "So undead over blue dragon. I'll try to remember."

Cleo kicked her. Xena howled with laughter.

"Ban-lu's daughter, is she the cute cub sometimes come to find you and play?"

"Yep. Although I'm pretty sure she comes to have some adventures with her father and uncle. When it is safe anyway."

Xena gushed, exaggeratedly. "Awwww. Earth mother I'm so jealous."

That got her rolling eyes. "It's not like critters not always follow ya in the forests. I swear I caught you pet them once or twice when you thought no one was looking. Behold, the mighty Archdruid of the Dreamgrove, tree-hugger and critter-molester." 

Xena transformed to a bear and pounced immediately, yet failed to tackle the troll, for she rolled to the corner in a blink. They played the roll-and-chase in the spacious hall, with Rhukah watching them longingly.

 

The pair were both out of breath when suddenly a voice boomed. "Xena, you're being summoned." The druid transformed back instantly, checked her armour, staff, and bag, nodded to the troll, and then disappeared before even finished a farewell.

Cleo rolled back to the fur and lay down without a word. A moment later, Uda, her wolves in tow, came to sit down beside the fire as well. She handed a beer to the now too silent monk who was poking the logs with a stick. "Don't worry. She's like a wild wolf. She'll come back." The troll sighed.


	2. Thunder Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the retelling of highmountain invasion.

"I seriously hate Highmountain."

Flames dancing on his face, Koltira Deathweaver almost sighed. "Why is that, if I may ask."

"Too much snow in general for my taste."

"Thassarian told me you stationed a garrison in snowy lands when in Draenor, apparently thinking that would deter some attacks." Koltira flat-toned.

"And it worked. Nevertheless I had no choices then as it is Frostwolf's tribal land."

"Neither now. It's Highmountain. Any place safe enough to camp is a vantage point, and thus snowy, windy and colder than helheim. Or do you prefer we stay in some cavern risking legion catching us in a dead end?" The sarcasm in Koltira's voice was basically palpable. "And it's your decision that we should follow Khadgar's 'gut feeling'." 

"Feeling sass today, aren't we. I almost regret sending Thassarian and Darion to distract Sentinax for us. Almost."

"I'm simply telling the truth."

"Like always. But I remember you were much more polite at first."

"Do you prefer me to end my sentences with 'my lord', or better, 'death lady'?"

The other death Knight shuttered. "For the sake of my sanity, no. That sounds too similar for good to the Warchief. And after have seen what she did to you and what she tried in Stormheim, I discourage any kind of similarity beyond undeath." She glanced the other death Knight. "I understand what motivated her, but I cannot agree with nor accept her approaches. Back when we were fighting Garrosh's force in Orgrimmar, she even tried to raise the dead blood elves and was halted by the regent lord. It occurred to me then she forgot what it felt like to be forced to undeath, or she simply didn't care anymore."

Both death knights lost in their own thoughts.

 

Dusk approached. But it was not a blue sky as expected, but a green one. Accompanied by lightning and thunder.

"What is that?" Koltira bolted upright.

"The archmage's predication is correct, but not his estimation on how much resource the legion is willing to expend to gain another stronghold. And the timing." The severity of the situation dawning, the deathlord's face hardened with resolve. "You're heading back to Acherus. I'll need you to personally brief the high lord on this situation, and sending any knights could be spared to Thunder Totem; they'll do the high chieftain's bidding. Remind everyone that my order is fighting in pairs. I want all my knights are accounted for when this is over."

"And you, deathlord?"

"I'll be hunting down the ship and its commander."

With a "suffer well" and half-bow Koltira cast the death gate and left.

When the deathlord arrived at Thunder Totem, the fight was already heated. Had to stop to dispose several infernals and felbats threatening the fleeing civilians here and there, when she got to the bottom level finally, her armour was already half-covered with green blood. The chieftain was trying to stay calm, but belied by her stretched voice.

"Our lines are overextended and we're now outnumbered in several fronts. I need your help, deathlord."

"And you shall have it. The Ebon Blades arriving soon, they will follow your orders. I'll need the eagles' help to track the invasion ship."

 

It was longer than she hoped, but after dispatching the enemy's forces battling with the Skyhorn tribes, they located the ground force leader who had advanced dangerously close to the Thunder Totem. When she arrived to her surprise that Koltira was there slashing the minions, with the eredar circling around in the air. Noticing the deathlord, she landed and began to cast. The deathlord grabbed her, frost winds howling and freezing breath blowing. A summoned infernal smashing to the ground nearby, Koltira rushed to it, Byfrost vibrating with fel blood.

Seemingly endless demons kept pouring in. With his latest enemy hacked to pieces, Koltira realised the deathlord was separated from him. He glanced around with concern, relieved to catch an eyeful of fallen demons and crystalline swords piercing enemies without hesitation. Determined to go to his commander, he swung Byfrost and advanced, shattered bones cladding to his armour like a shield.

"'Tira!" Someone was shouting, voice reverberating with fear. Koltira ducked without thinking, dodging a wrathguard's sword at the last moment. Twin blades sliced a felguard approaching in his flank to three frozen pieces, then there was Thassarian, a hint of lingering worry in those frown lines. On his heels was Darion; the high lord blew the horn, urging the horsemen charging to their master. Although still vastly outnumbered, the stalemate was broken with the arrival of the other death knights, blades triumphantly singing with blood thirst.

The warlock was down in a short moment. The deathlord stopped long enough to exchange words with Darion, then called her deathcharger and rode to Thunder Totem.

"Knights of the Ebon Blades!" The high lord shouted. "As deathlord commands, we press on! Eradicate all the demons in the Highmountain. Our enemies will tremble beneath our might! Glory to the Ebon Blade!"

Koltira rolled his eyes impatiently. Thassarian was wearing a perfect poker face, too familiar with the silver-handish enthusiasm of the once-commander of the Ebon Blades. Without a word the duo began to fight back to back, like the single awe-inspiring killing machine the entire Ebon Blades always admired.

 

After everything died down and they were back to Acherus, whole or in need of necrosurgeon, it was almost dark. Awaiting them was a rather pleased Khadgar. "I must convey my gratitude personally." The Archmage started. "The Ebon Blades defeated the invasion single-handedly, giving us a critical strategic advantage." Suddenly he looked around, alarmed. "Where's Keldon?"

Darion cleared his throat, not pleased at all. "The deathlord is with the necrosurgeon. She suffered some wounds in need of tending. She instructed me to debrief you. Shall we go to my office, Archmage?"

The Archmage looked like he just got hit by a huge hammer on the head. Dumbfounded, He followed the high lord without a word.

 

Others went to sit down around the magical fire gifted by an azurewing in the upper foyer, a habit they adopted after their new commander started it as a bonding moment.

Sally murmured, "I wonder when Darion will tell the Archmage it is more a punishment than a real emergency the deathlord is suffering?"

"Possibly in the very end of a painfully long conversation." King Thoras laughed, "I believe the high lord is punishing both the deathlord and the Archmage. Her for recklessly trying to fight by her own, him for the miscalculation promoting her recklessness." 

"Reckless or not," Thassarian said thoughtfully, "From what I could tell, it was a close call. It must remind him the death of High Lord Fording. Had we arrived later, even if we could retrieve all the parts needed to stitch the deathlord back together," He glanced at Koltira meaningfully, who returned an apologising smile. "It would be really cruel to experience the loss of a friend again in such a short time." 

"So what is this all about?" Koltira asked, averting his fellow death knights' eyes. "The deathlord said we were scouting."

"Basically, Prophet Velen and Archmage Khadgar agree a pretence, that we have enough backup to defend the other parts of the isles while the main force is battling in the shores, would make the legion commanders second guess their decisions since they're always eager to gain their master's favour and a failed attempt would be costly; thus will be greatly beneficial to the Legion Fall. The Archmage believed the travelling time between the base of legion ships and Azeroth is about nine to twelve hours, and the next invasion probably in Highmountain. The deathlord volunteered The Ebon Blades to deal with it; but the original plan was we arrive beforehand, guarding Thunder Totem and other strategic points, not pushing back enemies already gained feet." Thalanor said with a stern face, "And we were not prepared for this scale of a battle. The high lord had to pull most of our forces from the shores, it was fortunate the wardens just sent some backup to the shores, otherwise the whole strategy is wasted."

 

They kept drinking. One perk of being death knights is not getting drunk easily, at least not by the normal drinks. But the ale they were drinking now was something the deathlord were gifted by Odyn, and they were definitely started feeling it. Koltira leaned on Thassarian, gazing into the blue flame.

Later Keldon joined them. Sheepishly, she apologised first for worrying everyone with her stunt. And then she turned to Koltira. "I told you to fight in pairs."

"But I knew you would be there shortly, highly probably by yourself. And you didn't release me from the bodyguard duty."

"Sneaky elf." Keldon muttered with a smile. Koltira half-bowed in Thassarian's hearty laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messed up with some details of the invasion to suit the story.


	3. Object of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon hunter and demon hunterish murloc. and Pepe.

In multiple dimensions there is multiple Pepes. And at least one of them looks like a Demon Hunter.

How did Sarevok know? Because there was one residing on top of her head these days.

The second-in-command of The Illidari, or the slayer like other illdaris and when Lord Illidan was in his bemused mood called her, was in a rather comfy place nowadays. Master was back, to whom illidaris looked up; Day-to-day running of fel hammer was never her duty. Of course she did what Lord Illdian commanded, but basically she was just a glorified assistant to the master, of which she appreciated to no end. Being responsible of an army of self-righteous elves most of which were older than her was weary. She couldn't fancy even one reason the master made her a replacement in his absence; diplomacy and politics was never her strong suit.

But she was delighted to make acquaintance with leaders of other orders. And getting presents when some of them learned her fondness of small animals. The death lord brought her a miniature bone shard (named Boneshard, oh lord). The conjurer gave her a fragment of a magic floating disk which she had it mounted. And now it ride on the disk by her side, sometimes doing that cute tiny bone-storm, while Pepe - who insisted it was not a bird but a trans-dimensional traveller, one of a kind thank you very much - chirping excitedly.

Her short adventure around the isles had seen a collection of critters - which were denied entrance to the fel hammer by Kayn - like frogs (who in their right mind keep frogs as pets?), kittens (if you want loose cats in a ship, sure), spiderlings (you are a elf raised by elves, right?), whelplings (I'm very certain they're terrified here, slayer). The lot of them went to foster care in Magical Menagerie eventually. Pepe was not quite happy about that but understood they were way too fragile in these legion-plagued isles. It's not like they are those mysterious murlocs looking more like demon hunters than her, of which when she mentioned to Khadgar the archmage was too interested for good.

Not the first time she noticed the archmage's peculiar fixation in strange things.

Neither the last.

 

Bringing a message (of great importance, Kayn said) to her master, she exchanged pleasantries with the archmage absent-mindedly, when suddenly Pepe chirped joyfully above her head. She looked around, eyes widening like pans laying on the little creature tucking in the archmage's robe with only its head outside. It catching eyes on Pepe, made a stream of verbal nonsense, something Pepe apparently comprehended and replied with more and more enthusiastic and loud chirps, which, to be honest, made Sarevok's head began to spin.

Then she fainted.

When she came to, she realised

1) Pepe was not on her head, but on the ground cheerfully dancing with a murloc resembling those she met in Murheim;

2) Archmage Khadgar was staring at them with so much adoration she could barely recognise the mighty mage;

3) Boneshard was doing mini bone storm constantly, an annoyed look on its face.

She cooed, trying in vain to soothe the little angry thing. Defeated, she picked it up, ignoring its struggle and hugging it tightly. It calmed down after a while, burying its little skull in her breast while stealing a glance at those dancing friends once in alarming frequencies.

"Pepe," she started, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to leave. I have orders. Do you want to stay here for a while with your friend?"

Pepe stopped dancing, eyeing her doubtfully. Khadgar cleared his throat. "He is of course welcome to stay here if he want, but I believe Lil'idan had introduced him to another friend in Stormheim whom he is most eager to meet."

Lil'idan? Her lord making a choking noise, but when Sarevok dared to peek, only met his poker face and a slightly red tint in the points of his ears. 

"Slayer," Lord Illidan coughed, "send someone else to report to me after you're done, and meet this friend archmage introduced. It may be useful in our fights against the Legion. The insignificant force sometimes prove to be crucial."

 

And this friend turned out to be, as she assumed, another murloc. 

With demon hunterish wings, no less.

This one was a delight, Sarevok had to admit. It toasted very tasting fish for its new friends, which even Boneshard devoured with passion. They had a rather peaceful conversation, if Pepe chirping and Murloc rumbling that Sarevok definitely had no understanding could be counted as conversation. 

Bloated, everyone was lying on the sand around the fire, leftovers still smelling divine. Sarevok turned to Pepe.

"Do not do that ever again, even it looks perfectly safe. You can't predict when legion will decide to hold us a surprise party. If I'm not able to fight, we're surely doomed."

Pepe nodded, an unbecoming guilt on its face. Sarevok dared to pet its head for the first time, being rewarded with a peck on the hand. She laughed.

"Well, shall we deliver this good news to my master?" 

The murloc patted its own belly and grumbled.

"Or maybe later." 

All the creatures groaned.

 

Life was good for the simple demon hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my trying of light-hearted again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all original chars are my toons. Yes, they're are all female chars.


End file.
